Beginning, then the end
by COLONELA
Summary: a fic shows how Colonnello and the deadly instructor Lal Mirch met. and how the selection of the arcobalenos were held. rated T just in case  , '


**-Monday/9:34 A.M-**

This day, Lal Mirch had the burden of taking in Colonnello as her pupil. But of course, miracles don't occur. At COMSUBIN's bounds Reborn showed up around with a new hindrance.

"_I've searched the whole base for you. And to think that you could be in such a place…"_ muttered the man in black suit under his breath. Then stood beside the seated girl on green grass.

Flew the birds above everything else. This site is Lal's best spot of getting away from all her stress. Moreover, the flowing river was her favourite.

"_what does the leader of COMSUBIN could be doing in here? I'm disappointed. Are you starting to slack? lal mirch."_

"_for the sake of annoying me to hell, you never get tired of it right? Reborn."_

"_hmmm, I came here to renew our contract."_

"_right. six months already passed." she haven't given him a glimpse, and kept observing the river stream._

"_do you not feel like stepping indoors? Or, do you want to get over it and sign it right here? Lal." _

"_give it me, here."_

And so, he does. An A4 sized yellow paper been handed to her. She starts reading the content first. and the mafioso askes her.

"am I that untrustworthy to you?"

"_it's not that. I just don't want something to repeat again. Like what happened in the contract before the last one. You know, __**When it said that I was your maid!**__"_

"_oh, yeah. That was once in a life time chance. I couldn't help it but to take advantage of it. But it definitely worthed it. Hm, I still remember you in the maid costume." _

"_ya, but you remember what includes the deal. We each get to give an order to the other. Prepare for the worst. Reborn!"_

"_same goes here."_

"_I hope it's not toilet paper again."_

"_how impolite. It was a mummy."_

"_riiight, just please don't throw away your trash on me."_

"_no worries. This time there wouldn't be just some any trash, but an utmost grabage!"_

"_hey! how ill-bred you are! and-.. OH-MAH-GOD.. __**I got a hot female tutor! Kora!**__" _after that, he stood right there in his place gringing at Lal. The blonde guy showed up out of nowhere. He wore their COMSUBIN's uniform too.

Lal stood up. Then, threw the new face a disgust look from from head to toe. Just who does he think _he_ is? Talking unmannerly to the COMSUBIN's leader. and to his _(soon to be)_ teacher?

"_hey! you look like you're still a high school girl! kora!"_ Lal's face became more of a deadpan then her other previous faces that she wore. Reborn hid his face with his palm. His fedora shadowing his eyes. Reborn is already in distress of gaining the women's approvel, yet, the other guy is only making more of life-threatening.

"_just for your information, I'm older than what you think."_

"_whoa! Whoa!_ Just how old are you? kora!" she gave him just a stare. A clear gaze that says _"piss off"_

"_we actully want to get rid of him."_

"_**So**__, basiclly, you want __**me**__ to babysit him?"_

"_**So**__, from now __**on**__, you will be training him. And yes, he is part of the mafia. You won't be troubled, I will change all his forms. He wouldn't be considered part of the mafia." _Reborn stated, with crossed arms, along with a grin. And she glares, and the staring contest begins, but gets cut off by Lal saying.

"_don't bother. there's no way he could do it. His prospects are zero. Here, I signed our contract. I'll be heading now minding my own __**buisiness**__. __**Get out**__ the same way you got __**in**__**here**__. And for my __**order**__ that I could get; is that __**I won't be**__ taking him as my pupil." _And that is said, she turned around. then left.

"_Colonnello, you dumb ass. You let your chance of getting the perfect instructor gets away, all because of your idiotic responds."_

"_oh, well, now the COMSUBIN and the vongola are in friendly terms. That's all what I need. You deal with your problem yourself. I'm leaving." _Reborn went down the hill while taking his time. Leaving Colonnello dumbfounded.

**-Seven months later-**

**-Saterday/7:15 A.M-**

"_**how are you gonna survive one day in the wild if you can't even catch a single damn fish?" **_ scolded the teacher from up a hill to the hassled blonde down in the streaming river.

"hey! _I'm trying! but they keep slippering through my hands! Kora!" _shouted back colonnello in torment.

"_**hey! don't you yell back! Or I'll wipe your sorry-ass with floor! And use a damn net! idiot!"**_

"_will I be carrying a fishnet with me during my missions~? Kora~"_

"_**i-it d-depends! If you suck terribly at fishing!" **_then Lal paused with clutched fist. Her face turning slightly to pink.

"_you're starting to like him don't you?"_

"_**WHA- WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THAT? REBORN!"**_

"_nonsense? I guess you don't even realize that you do. It's written all over you-"_

"_**SHUTUP!"**_

"_and to think you actually agreed in training him, you sure are in deep-"_

They both ended up with servel injuries.

**-Five weeks later-**

**-Friday/4:01 A.M-**

"_hah, you really are a cold instructor. You could at least try saying __**"good luck" **__before sending me off to the battlefield. Just doing that much can make your student pretty damn happy, you know? Kora!" _he found a chance and seize her by the wrist.

"_**l-let go!**__... a-and who would?... __**just make sure you bring your ass back here alive!**__"_

"**I will Kora! **_**Later!**__" _and on this day; is when Colonnello went out for his first assignment. Where it took place on a fierce battlefield, acting as reinforcements, with some other selected magors. Yet, Lal felt disturbings in her, but casted it elsewhere thinking of it as an obstruct for later.

**-Ten days later-**

**-Monday/11:59 P.M-**

There is an all general and above rank assemblage, Lal of course representing as the leader. (Which she is, since she's COMSUBIN's leader in first place.) They are discussing a massage that they received not so long ago.

**-Lal's POV-**

It been ten days since Colonnello went on to his first mission. But strange… they should have gotten back three days ago. Shit. That idiot must have let his guard down as always.

"_can we assume the anonymous source of the sender as the vongola? They might be setting us a trap."_ Said General Antonio.

"_no__**" **_Replied Lal sitting on the head of the table, but it sounded as if she said it unconsciously.

"_why-" Antonio got interrupted quietly by the nearby seated General called Arrigo._

"_injudicious. Why do you question her? Of course she has a reason that we are not permitted to be notified. Otherwise, she would have informed us." _

"…"

**-Inside the massage-**

_Affiliation: COMSUBIN_

_Rank: A++ Class_

_This variety is to be chosen by the end of this month._

_He or She is to be obliged as part as the rest of the selected _**arcobaleno**_:_

**STORM: FON**

**SKY: LUCE**

**SUN:**

**THUNDER: VERDE**

**RAIN:**

**MIST:**

_**CLOUD: SKULL**_

_I wonder if Colonnello may possibly take part in all this…_

**-Author's POV-**

All six generals took notice on Lal Mirch sudden change in behavior. They suspected her as absentminded. And so, they acted on their own.

"_what could those seven elements mean?" _One said.

"_it looks like all other elements beside the sun, rain and mist had already been chosen, so it must be one of us who would be taking place in any of these." _And another said.

"_but, we don't know if all this isn't fake-"_

"_and we don't know if it was fake either. I presume since COMSUBIN is a force of frogmen, related with water. Being Rain Arcobaleno that is related to water too, that could be relevant."_

"_that is defined."_

"_I would recommend Beniamino for the job."_

"_yes, he suits the role well."_

"_can't alessandro fit in better?"_

"_he could be too… __**but we aren't ones to make such decision .**__ Lal Mirch, we would like to take your estimation."_

Lal felt like she zoned out of her wonder and came back to reality.

"_i will do it." _Lal Mirch clarified. Then rose out of her seat, and walked out of the congress. Everybody else rejected to let her take the lead on such even that haven't calculated the aftermath

_**-Lal's POV-**_

I threw my arm on the wall, lying my head on it. I'm starting to breath heavier. Everything else feels like it's trying to choke me up.

"_huff…..… huff.. what in the world could be happening to him? __**Huff!**__…huff… it's… really... getting.. Harder to breathe… my breath… is struggling to get out.. by every second… just, what is with this heartache?..." I realized there was an increase in my weight, and noticed a large palm gripping my right shoulder, then his owner spoke._

"_don't lose your cool. The enemy might just have cut their route of heading back." _I rolled my eyes to the cause of this sound. And it was Reborn. I guesstimate from which hell he popped from.

"I wonder what you'll get ahold of after assisting me. But, let me make things clear to you, it's a total of nil."

"uh-huh. I know"

**-At an unrecorded time-**

**-Lal recalls-**

He arrived with a broken arm and with an enemy's bullet in his left shoulder. I can't believe he had the courage to actually come back and face me, I asked him regarding that and he simply said that I would only worry about him. But, he got what he deserved for dropping his guard and for the fact that I was truly worried sick about him.

-**Back again on Monday/12:45-**

Lal Mirch went back to her place of work. She found a piece of paper resting on her desk.

"_again, a letter from an anonymous source." _

_-_**The latter says-**

_As the blue arcobaleno, head to France._

She checks the inner of the mail, if there was possibly anything else inside.

"_head to France like that? Just who do they think they are ordering me around like this? They probably have ghosts as subordinates to enter this base casually. how weak. They can only walk through things. I wonder how they carried this letter then. And again, why my acting as if they exist in first place?"_

And right away, without even resting she set off to the Airport, taking along just a briefcase. Just for the sake of beating the crap out of the sender.

-**3:45-**

The flight duration took almost two hours it was also via a private jet. Right after she took her first step inside the airport building. She received a massage in her cell phone by an unknown number. And it says.

You are being watched.

"_so, in other words, don't try doing anything funny. Right?"_

**-Lal's POV-**

_Most likely, whoever "they" are, telling me that I could do as I please for now, in certain limitations of course. I tried dialing the same number many times but, every time I do, I only get the answering machine saying it's out of reach. For now I'll just find a nearby hotel. I'm extremely exhausted._

**-Lal is dreaming-**

_I'm climbing and climbing on an endless staircase. I'm getting tired of it, but I still resume for some unknown reason, but before I do that, I notice Colonnello following me from behind. I turned back locking my view toward him and told him to get down, yet he only chuckled. When I spinning to where my front is in order to continue, Colonnello clutched my shoulder making me move backwards. Before my back reaches the floor, I yelled his name "COLONNELLO" then suddenly I turned into a baby, with a grey and black pacifier between my two own hands. I focused on what's in front and found Colonnello in the same situation as I am, but instead he had the blue pacifier._

_-_**End of dream-**

**-5:00-**

Lal mirch awakened from her sleep panting heavily. She laid her head back again to where it positioned first. After she became aware of her asleep was no longer taking her back to the world fantasies she got off the bed getting ready to take a shower. After her long bath, she made coffee then sat at the living room. Doing whatever work had left for her to do before her trip to France came up.

**-6:15-**

**-Lal's POV-**

I heard a doorbell ring. I wonder who it could be. It's hard to believe that it's for housekeeping unless I've put a sign out there. I unlocked the door then opened it, and for my own surprise it was Reborn of all assassins in the world. And he greets me casually.

"_ciao-ossu. Blue arcobaleno."_ He said it with that confident smirk of his and crossed arms.

"_I won't ask you how you were able to locate me in which city I was or in which hotel I'm staying at, but for the reason you knew that I was the blue rainbow thingy." _I rested my hand on the door border hinting him that he's not allowed to enter.

"_you know, after I got that massage they or whoever it was told me to come to France right away, and since I don't know French neither that I know anyone from around here I decided to come here and play along. And besides you can't let an exhausted hit-man die by your doorsill right?"_

With no second thought I shut the door on his face. I turned my head back toward my still-to-do work and Reborn is there, sitting on a couch with an espresso in hand. God, I hate when he does this, I don't even know how he does this but this always happens and it never surprises me.

"I got the same massage as yours. Well, obviously for now."

**-Tuesday/8:20-**

In the following day, the strongest seven were gathered around a small brown table, with a blue long haired woman as a servent. She held a basket full of cookies, and served it at each one. She came close to me and asked with a smile.

"_would you like some homemade cookies_?" I crossed my arms and shut my eyes then said.

"_don't take it close to heart. I just don't take food from anyone."_ She bent down then whispered in my ear saying.

"_if you don't want your secrete crush on colonnello-kun to be exposed, it would be wise for you to take one now~"_ my face felt hot! I turned my head manually at Reborn.

"_**REBORN" **_

"_what? don't look at me I didn't say anything for free."_

"_**then how the hell did you know what I am talking about?-"**_

"_lal-san. Don't blame reborn. I happen to know things other wouldn't know only later."_

"_you think I'll believe that you see the future?" I asked with disbelief. Her smile got widened. And she said._

"_I won't make you." she then handed her basket out. It was really an unexpected answer though. I bit the cookie splitting it into two with '__**Crunch'**__ sound coming after it._

The cloud arcobaleno, Skull, took one while stating that he didn't eat his lunch. The storm arcobaleno, Fon, also took one out of kindness. The thunder and the mist arcobalenos, Verde and Viper impulsively shrugged and the sun arcobaleno _**Reborn**_ expectedly didn't take any simply because of paranoid-ness, in spite of that he said that he didn't like sweets, but agreed when she offered him an espresso.

**-Skull's POV-**

"_aren't everyone looking so stiff and cautious? So, in order to detach that, first of all why don't we all intrude ourselves?" oh, yes! Everyone look so scary! especially the guy with the yellow striped fedora, and the irritated blue haired women sitting beside him. _

"_let's start off with the blushing women sitting over there~" _**oh, no!** I know who's that women is! She's the leader of COMSUBIN's elite forces! She will kill that nice lady over there!

"_lal mirch."_ Wow, with such a cold tone.

"_you're next"_ uh, she's referring to me!

"_uh, um, I'm skull!"_

"_okay. Next, the one who is counting money"_ Whoa. What a weird person.

"_h-hey! wait! I haven't finished yet!-"_

"_the man who came back from hell, right?" _ wow! Cool, she knows me!

**-Viper/Mammon's POV-**

Good grief. How much would all this last.

"_hmpf, an introduction without getting paid. Fine, this time it's for free."_

"_idiot! Who would ask for your name for a second time?"_

"_what did you say you pierced face?"_

"_uh, um, n-nothing."_

"_good."_

"_you shouldn't fight you two. now, please introduce yourself."_

"_it's verde."_

"_is there anything else you would like to share about yourself?"_

"_it's classified information."_

"_it's okay, you can share anything with us." _That green head shrugged while working back on his experiments on mice, resulting with a blow in the face for mixing wrong chemical ingredients.

**-Verde's POV-**

"_alright, next, please talk about yourself." _The question seems directed to the Chinese guy sitting beside me.

"_my name is fon. I specialize in kempo. My favorite drink is green tea, and gyouza for food." _So far that's the first full introduction we got so far.

"_thank you for sharing with us about yourself_." That woman sure likes to know about other people business.

**-Fon's POV-**

"_are you concerned to talk about yourself?" _The selfless woman with smile aspect on her face asked the man with a yellow striped fedora.

"_hmpf, I bet you're all aware about me." _How rude she was just trying to be nice_._

"_yes, world best hitman-san." _Her reply, I must agree with that.

**-Reborn's POV-**

"_and finally! My name is luche. Nice to meet you all!" _luche, huh.

**-Thursday/3:35-**

In mass hall filled with all ranked sergeants. They clearly are getting ready to have one of their leader's special-rare lectures.

"_**listen up! Don't worry I'm not giving you any some long lecture, since I don't have all day! Not because of any work or anything, but because I'm resigning!"**_ Lal mirch's spoke through the speakers while it echoed throughout the dome. Natters are overheard everywhere all over COMSUBIN.

"_**hmpf, if you're interested for the reason, Then I'll tell you why. I'm joining the mafia." **_After that said, a dropped pin could be heard all over the hall.

Wow I'm lazy to the extreme, kora! I should have posted this fic long ago, but took time to finish the last part out of laziness. XD

.

..

…

….

:l

Anyways, this fic should have a second chapter, but FORGOT what was supposed to be written on that second chapter :D if you willing to read it then tell me. BTW reviews would be nice :) so review~ :D

ciao! ciao!

OH WAIT I FORGOT TO SAY SOMETHING! On chapter 350 of KHR (btw that chapter was AWESOME I've always waited for it :D) there is quite some resemblance with the plot line like the anonymous sender or something or I think it's just me who thinks like that D:/ so just to let you know I've thought and written this fic **before** I have read that latest chapter.

_**If you still haven't read that chapter then you better read it now! :D **_


End file.
